


O Noivo Cadáver

by MINYARDIEM



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, Corpse Bride, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Kandreil - Freeform, Kandrew, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oneshot, allison gostosa mainha esotérica, andreil no reformatório, andrew parece que vai assassinar geral nothing new, andrew tem o mesmo passado do canon mas não há descrição sobre, boiolice, caos, crackfic, cícero na trilha sonora, descrição de uns negócio bem perturbadores então cuidado, galera morre mas faz parte do plot, geladinho de jaca, gore?, jerejean, kandreil casados, kandreil de tatuagem combinando, katelyn e neil cunhadinhos, kevin!emily, kevineil, neil flamenguista, neil josten-minyard day, renison, ronan bff do andrew, ronan lynch - Freeform, sem sexo! este é um perfil de respeito e fluffy, terror/horror, trc!aftg, tropa de choque das raposas, tw: sangue violência morte suicídio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MINYARDIEM/pseuds/MINYARDIEM
Summary: Neil Josten estava bem. A ideia de pedir Andrew em casamento finalmente estava se tornando algo corpóreo, e fincar raízes naquela cidadezinha baiana com uma família de verdade a tiracolo era mais do que ele poderia pedir. Entretanto, Allison tinha o péssimo hábito de encarar os olhos azuis como vitrais e enxergar que faltava algo ali. Algo que, não importa quão bem Neil estivesse, o rapaz sempre se encontrava procurando. Uma olhadela pelo vidro da janela, esticando o pescoço na multidão, correndo os olhos pelo rotineiro emaranhado de seres vivos. Era comum de sua sorte que o que ele procurava não estivesse… bem, vivo. E a marcha fúnebre não parava de tocar.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	O Noivo Cadáver

**Author's Note:**

> feliz beltane/samhain/halloween à todes!  
> minha primeira fanfic no ao3 e minha primeira fanfic de aftg! acho que isso acarretou numa fanfic bem caótica, porque tentei colocar todos meus sentimentos acumulados sobre essa trilogia numa oneshot, todos headcanons e ideias (ainda mais que acabei finalizando tudo nos 45 do segundo tempo). mas não me arrependo, porque neil flamenguista, andrew chupando geladinho e kevin como noiva cadáver foi uma coisa linda de bonita pra escrever. não dei tudo de mim, não coloquei todo o potencial de aftg na minha escrita, mas é só uma oneshot de halloween que considero mais de vocês, leitores, do que minha.  
> ademais, sei que tenho uma escrita muito particular e brasileira, e não ouso publicar em inglês exatamente por isso, torço que apreciem um toque mais cultural e poético porque é tudo que eu tenho. é uma narração que termina na cabeça do leitor.  
> ainda tenho muitas ideias para compartilhar e adoraria ter vocês aqui me acompanhando! não tá lá essas coisas, mas espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura! obrigada <3

15:34

Demorou algum tempo para Neil perceber que não tinha amigos e, sim, capangas. Desde que começou a trabalhar na pequena e única biblioteca da cidadezinha interiorana, a tropa de choque o seguia por cada canto que fosse em prol de apenas estar ali. Era preciso paciência para lidar com aquele grupo de jovens perturbados em especial. Era preciso tomar cuidado com quaisquer movimentos bruscos que quisesse ousar, mas sutilmente erguendo muros para não deixar nenhuma fraqueza à vista. Eles eram unidos por uma conexão louca de traumas e consequências, como um quebra-cabeça feito de abusos e psicopatia, e isso nunca era uma boa coisa. Contudo, Neil não se importava, porque ter uma família depois de ver as únicas pessoas que já o amaram morrerem em seus braços era o que segurava o rapaz na realidade e no agora. Por isso, talvez, deixou que Dan Wilds fizesse as perguntas primeiro, se permitiu ser intimidado pela inocência rasa de Renee Walker, mas ameaçou capar Seth Gordon quando o babaca quis chegar perto demais. Confiança com aqueles idiotas era a conquista de mais uma chave que destranca verdades e portas que levam à ainda mais portas.

— Querido, você trabalha numa biblioteca. Não tem um dicionário por aqui, não?

Ele não esperava, porém, que em poucos meses de amizade ele já estaria sendo cobaia da maquiagem de Allison Reynolds, se aconchegando no abraço cálido de Matt Boyd. Era mais sobre pertencer, ele pensava. Sobre amar sem pensar demais, sem usar aquilo como uma pílula da felicidade, se entregando e acolhendo em sintonia naquele antro de companheirismo fatal.

— Hilário, Allison Jamaica Reynolds! — ironizou, o rosto feito de pedra, o nome completo usado como arma — Vou até me curvar diante de tanta sabedoria.

— Claro que vai. Estou sempre certa. Nossa amizade é uma monarquia e eu sou a rainha.

Uma garoa tardia caía lentamente pelo calor primaveril. Certo feixe de luz dourada que saía pelas fendas do céu nublado batia no cabelo de Allison, dando-a uma aura celeste e mágica com o poder que só ela parecia carregar. O sorriso de Allison era arrogante, mas tudo nela exalava amor.

— Alli, eu estou bem!

— Desconfio que falar isso seja seu único traço de personalidade, Josten. 

O ruivo se virou em direção à súbita voz que ele reconheceria mesmo no menor dos sussurros. A porta do Maserati já estava aberta num convite claro.

— Neil Josten, não me ignore! Não! Não me importo que você tenha um encontro agora, Neil Abram Josten, pare de fugir dessa conversa como foge de tudo!

Neil, porém, já estava acomodando-se no banco de couro luxuoso, tentando não molhar nada com suas roupas encharcadas e falhando desastrosamente. Hesitou um instante e, então, desceu o vidro elétrico, oferecendo um sorriso cansado para a amiga. Ele odiava ter que deixá-la sozinha na chuva esperando por Renee, mas ela poderia reclamar do delineado borrado pela chuva depois.

O carro de Andrew carregava um perfume cítrico forte com tons aqui e ali de chocolate e fumaça. O loiro em si, porém, cheirava a problema. Das unhas roídas e manchadas de esmalte preto até as linhas acentuadas em seu rosto pálido. Andrew Minyard até poderia ser doce quando provado pelos lábios de um alguém gentil o bastante para reconhecer o que havia de puro em seu íntimo, mas doçura não significa nada. Nunca significou.

— Volto daqui algumas horas, Alli. Podemos assistir algum filme ruim quando eu chegar. Talvez Clube dos Cinco. Uma das personagens também se chama Allison Reynolds, sabia?

Allison pareceu captar algo em seus olhos. Outra vez. Neil pensou que isso só acarretaria em outra discussão, mas o motor do carro já estava ligado e sua melhor amiga apenas deu uma piscadela marota.

— Juízo, hein? Não confio nesse loiro oxigenado para tomar conta de você.

Neil revirou os olhos enquanto observava o Minyard dar de ombros com uma serenidade tenra e indiferente ao mundo. Ele poderia encher o outro de beijos bem ali naquele momento. Andrew merecia afeto, ternura, carinho, e Neil encarou por um instante a ideia de que um cafuné era o bastante para toda a proteção que lhe era dada, porque o que havia entre eles nunca fora uma troca. Se tratava de cuidar e só.

Em contrapartida, todo o grupo de amigos levava o ato de cuidar ao extremo. Assim, Neil somente deu um leve aceno ao exagero maternal de Allison e voltou sua atenção para Andrew, porque o que ele precisava agora não era de pais superprotetores. Ele precisava — uma necessidade primitiva em sua parte mais humana e honesta — das carícias que pareciam um duelo por suas vidas, a luta selvagem entre suas bocas. Foi se acalmando aos bocados, sentindo a mão de Andrew descansar firmemente em sua coxa.

Neil não entendia quão fodido era seu passado até que começou a falar sobre isso com sua nova família. Ele sempre acabava comentando sobre algum fragmento de memória e trauma em forma de piada e, de repente, todos na mesa estavam calados, encarando-o com olhares cheios de um sentimento que feria Neil mais que qualquer outra coisa. Com Andrew não era bem assim. Andrew era seu igual. Dessa forma, sempre que Neil sentia a visão ficar turva e os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem em sincronia com seus pensamentos, correr não era o bastante e, então, o loiro baixinho e rabugento já estava ali ao seu lado, dirigindo numa velocidade ilegal para compensar a paixão quase proibida que rondava os dois garotos. Com o tempo, estar no banco do passageiro de Andrew era tão essencial à vida quanto beber água, comer e tomar banho. 

Não que tomar banho seja exatamente essencial, ainda mais para o Josten que sempre acabava esquecendo.

— Drew… — chamou Neil, baixinho como se o sigilo dentro de um carro não fosse suficiente, ao mesmo tempo que o Minyard dizia “eu estava pensando…”.

Neil apenas levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, um hábito ou reflexo que ele se via ganhar do próprio Andrew, e o loiro pareceu tomar uma decisão.

— Eu estava pensando em fazermos uma tatuagem — disse Andrew, mastigando e saboreando as palavras seguintes — Juntos.

Dentro do Maserati, era fácil para os dois perder-se naquele mundinho só deles. Um universo inteiro feito de chaves, memórias e beijos quentes. A violência zelada fazia parte também, pode-se dizer.

O silêncio caiu entre eles como lençóis limpos numa manhã veranil, os dois se enroscando um no outro preguiçosamente.

De repente, o rádio desatou a tocar uma música do Cícero que Neil não demorou a reconhecer. Andrew Minyard se vangloriava do seu gosto musical extremamente barulhento, político e caótico, e essa era uma das coisas que Neil adorava nele, mas havia uma coisa que era meio segredo meio revelação: aquilo que havia entre eles. Quando se conheceram há alguns anos numa delegacia empoeirada, Andrew compartilhou um lado do fone de ouvido com o Josten e eles passaram algum tempo ouvindo a mesma música repetidas vezes. Aquela calma e leveza era o maior ato de intimidade entre eles, porque para Andrew significava confidência e para Neil sempre seria refúgio. Naquele dia em que se esbarraram pela delegacia, testemunhas e vítimas e acusados do mesmo crime e com histórias tão diferentes, algo despertou no olhar azul elétrico de Neil Josten.  _ Isso _ , pensou Neil,  _ por mais que ele negue _ .

Ruminando sobre tudo que foram e nunca seriam, demorou para perceber que ainda não havia respondido. Não havia hesitação em sua memória muscular.

— É sempre sim com você.

18:02

Tudo que havia no horizonte era um céu obscuro e tenebroso — sem estrelas, sem a lua cheia derramando sua energia sagrada — se fundindo ao asfalto, a melancolia sarapintada de faróis e letreiros luminosos aqui e ali. O final de semana não estava nem perto nem longe, o que significava que a avenida estava bem mais vazia do que o normal e eles decidiram aproveitar isso. Por um momento fugaz, Andrew desejou que seu velho amigo Lynch estivesse ali para tirar racha ou fumar juntos. Havia tanto de seu passado para sentir saudade que as lembranças funestas pareciam valer à pena. É claro, às vezes uma memória eidética era o que se pode chamar de fardo na vida do garoto, mas ele não acreditava em arrependimentos, o que era similar a não sentir pena de si mesmo. Havia uma única parte de seu passado, porém, que ele não se deixava esquecer porque tinha a certeza de que ainda não estava terminado. Aquilo voltava para o assombrar. Não era como os amigos da sua adolescência ou os traumas de sua infância. Era maior. Não se surpreendia que recentemente houvesse tendo mais pesadelos com isso do que com suas outras angústias incuráveis.

Andrew Minyard tinha dois medos — altura e “por favor” — e duas certezas em sua vida. Ele ainda estava tentando entender e descobrir essas certezas.

— Sobrou um de jaca, quer?

Neil era uma bagunça de ondas ruivas e boca melada de sorvete. Sorvete merda. Quem come sorvete de graviola? Andrew sentia o instinto de limpar o doce gélido com sua própria língua açoitá-lo, mas se recusava a trair seu paladar infantil por um pau, ele não estava tão desesperado assim. Em vez disso, então, fez uma careta quase imperceptível no escuro, como uma criança mimada. Era fácil para ele deixar livre esse lado bobo e vulnerável quando estava com o Josten, e ele não entendia como as coisas entre eles haviam chegado a esse ponto — mas também achava impossível acabarem de outra maneira.

— Esse geladinho de chorume? — respondeu, enfim, encarando dramaticamente o saquinho. Sorvete de graviola já era ruim, agora geladinho de jaca…

— Tudo bem, meu cheiro, eu sei que você tem medo do que não te mata em dez anos.

— Mirou em psicologia reversa e acertou no óbvio, Josten.

— É feito de uma fruta, mas não quer dizer que tenha deixado de ser sorvete — argumentou Neil, como se Andrew fosse se importar.

Ele se importava. Não com as divagações de Neil, e, sim, com o todo. Ele não tatuou aquele símbolo à toa e já era hora de Neil saber o porquê.

Afinal, sua primeira certeza na vida é que queria ser o lar de Neil Abram Josten por todo o tempo que lhe permitirem nessa existência e além — quando os vermes já estiverem banqueteando sua carcaça humana. Porque Neil Abram Josten era seu lar, ele tinha certeza disso da mesma maneira que acreditava no nascer do Sol e na morte.

— Uhum.

Mas não houve tempo para mais devaneios, certezas e explicações. Não houve tempo para que Andrew pudesse olhar uma última vez para o seu amado, carregando todas as respostas do mundo no enlaço entre castanho-dourado e azul da cor do mar.

Num instante, eles estavam no centro da cidade, correndo pela estrada deserta como se fugissem de alguém.

Eles deveriam ter fugido antes.

Noutro piscar de olhos, eles estavam na autoestrada fora da cidade, a zona rural com aparência fria e abandonada dando calafrios. Repentinamente, um fulgor alaranjado irrompeu em sua visão e, quando freou o carro com tudo, o mundo se tornou uma mixórdia de emoções e pensamentos. Neil, Neil, Neil. Ele não sabia se sua visão estava turva ou o mundo. Um baque forte na lateral de sua cabeça o despertou e ele tomou controle do carro. Então, nada. Sua respiração competia uma corrida acirrada com as batidas descompassadas de seu coração. Neil, Neil, Neil. Mas Neil já corria os olhos por seu corpo, procurando algum machucado, todo desespero e temor.

— Josten. Josten! Está ferido?

— Eu… O quê… Eu?! Eu estou bem! Mas e…

— Estou bem.

Andrew aprendeu a odiar aquelas palavras tanto quanto odiava “por favor”, porque ver a pessoa que amava aos cacos o quebrava junto. Havia momentos, porém, que elas manifestavam um suspiro de alívio. Eles estavam bem. Não haveria mais mentiras. Não haveria mais estilhaços. As cicatrizes eram um efeito colateral de se estar bem.

— O que aconteceu? Onde a gente tá?

— Ligue pro Aaron — demandou simplesmente, saindo do carro em direção ao desconhecido.

— Ele não está com a Katelyn?

— Foda-se, que ela venha junto, então.

— Mas aí o Nicky vai ficar curioso e querer vir também.

— Que seja.

— Aí a Allison…

— Josten.

— Entendi.

O asfalto estava quente e a noite era matizada pelo cantar de uma cigarra. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, em silêncio, de mãos dadas, prontos para enfrentar qualquer coisa que os colocara naquela situação bizarra. Andrew não precisava verificar se suas facas estavam nas braçadeiras. Mas um calafrio ou dois o fez passar os nós dos dedos pela superfície do tecido preto repetidas vezes.

Quando duas caminhonetes pararam atrás do Maserati, Neil apenas o encarou com algo que transmitia “eu avisei”.

Um raio cortou o espaço e a claridade mostrou logo à sua frente uma velha cabana. Assustado com a misteriosa aparição, nem percebeu que à sua volta uma chuva grossa desabava sem cessar. Então, quando outro raio ameaçou transpassar-lhe a cabeça, Matt gritou meio rugindo meio chamando por Neil.

Ao ouvirem portas de carros batendo com força, puderam vislumbrar a seita de raposas correndo quase em perfeita sincronia até onde eles dois estavam.

— Mas que porra… — começou Aaron, os olhos correndo a paisagem em choque, antes de Neil interrompê-lo, porque é isso que ele faz.

— Olha o linguajar!

— Vá te lascar.

— Ah, o que é isso? Eu só quero o melhor para meu cunhadinho!

— Vou te dar um colher de chá pelo cunhadinho porque prefiro ver a reação do meu irmão com isso.

— Minha reação não importa — retrucou o primeiro Minyard, numa indiferença velada que o segundo reconheceria bem.

— Se não importa, então por que diabos eu trouxe minha namorada para o cafundó do Judas atrás de vocês?

— Eu que te pergunto, lazarento.

— Todo mundo já entendeu o carinho que vocês têm um pelo outro — Renee finalmente interferiu, parecendo minúscula no enlaço apertado da Reynolds, todavia, ela não precisava nem ao menos falar alto para conseguir a atenção de todos, ainda mais quando estava aparentemente tão preocupada —, podemos focar na parte do acidente?

Dan Wilds já dava voltas pelo veículo, tentando raciocinar e liderar a situação.

— O que aconteceu exatamente? O segundo Minyard só disse que vocês sofreram um acidente de carro ‘ou algo assim’.

— Ah. Típico.

De relance, Andrew pôde ver um aglomerado de mechas castanhas, sardas e vestido de crochê se aproximando.

— Desculpa a demora, Neil, a gente tentou sair o mais rápido possível, mas Nicky começou a fazer perguntas, e quando ganhou respostas começou a surtar e…

— Kate. A gente entende. Sério.

Andrew sufocou um revirar de olhos. A amizade do Josten com sua cunhada era no mínimo estranha, principalmente depois de começarem a fazer aula de pilates juntos. Piadinhas internas, entretanto, parecia o cúmulo da esquisitice na conexão que havia entre ambos.

— Bom… Basicamente, eu e Drew estávamos dando uma volta no centro e, de repente, estávamos aqui. É isso. Esse é um resumo bem menos assustador, mas foi basicamente isso mesmo, eu acho. Não é, Drew? Pessoal? Por que ninguém fala nada?

Silêncio. Todos o encaravam tentando entender o que Neil havia acabado de falar, como se eles mesmos estivessem com o intelecto falho e não quem dissera tamanha sandice. É claro, quando terminaram de assimilar tudo e ainda não encontravam sentido, fitaram Andrew ansiosamente, esperando uma explicação da parte mais adulta da relação.

Era muita gente. Almas demais, olhos demais. Asfixiando Andrew Minyard, rasgando-o de dentro para fora. As gotas de chuva caíam em cima de suas têmporas, dançando ao ritmo do martelar latejante em sua cabeça.

Ele queria devorar todos ali, saborear de suas gargantas inertes, silentes. Por um momento, tudo que se ouvia era estática. Pugnando seus sentidos.

— Conheço um lugar aqui perto, seguindo aquela vereda de cascalho. O casarão vai ser um abrigo bom por enquanto. — E quando do mesmo modo ninguém parecia decifrar suas palavras: — Não dá pra conversar na chuva.

— E aquela cabana?

— Vocês não vão querer entrar ali. Confiem em mim.

Por mais que não fossem admitir, as raposas guardavam uma eterna confiança em Andrew Minyard e Neil Josten. De um time de volêi qualquer numa cidadezinha interiorana, eles encontraram uma família. Lutaram com seus demônios internos, nas cruzadas da vida, por aquilo que eles eram naquele instante: um milésimo de segundo em que todos pensaram em união um firme, limpo e irredutível “confiamos em você”.

— Por aqui.

As raposas marchariam ao lado daqueles rapazes feitos de cicatrizes até o inferno, porque cada um ali outrora passara pelo seu próprio. Contudo, eles não conheciam o inferno de verdade. O abismo. O tártaro. O estige. Suplício anárquico incessantemente lambendo suas feridas.

Neil, Aaron, Katelyn, Renee, Allison, Matt, Dan, Nicky. Oito.  _ Bom _ , pensou ele. E abocanhou todos de uma só vez.

19:00

Os pingos de chuva caíam como adagas geladas na pele arranhada de Neil Josten, lágrimas que tantos se esqueceram de chorar. Na estrada árdua, salpicos de lama e tropeços aqui e ali eram comuns, e, surpreendentemente, Andrew fora o primeiro a queixar-se em resmungos audíveis. Neil não lamentava as dificuldades, mas havia algo, no breu ou na forma que os galhos secos retorcem-se como garras, que clamava pelos instintos de sobrevivência aos quais o rapaz nunca possuíra. Algo que cheirava a mais vida do que ele próprio seria capaz de carregar, mas lembrava tanto a morte que, por um momento ou dois, esquecia-se de respirar e seu coração precisava reaprender aquele palpitar contínuo.

Seus amigos estavam ali. Ele ia dizendo a si mesmo, a marcha fúnebre que não parava de tocar. Por um momento ou dois, questionou-se se isso faria alguma diferença. Na hora de morrer, tudo que existe é a fuga.

O cordão umbilical apodrecer-se-ia ao Sol do último dia.

Tudo que restava era o fio tenso do silêncio, quebrado ocasionalmente por trovões retumbando ao longo do emaranhado de colinas que se erguia por aquelas bandas.

Seria o findar arbitrário um último grito de rebeldia da sua adolescência perdida?

Então, pensou em milícias, palavra engraçada, quase trocadilho, que ele recordava de sua infância. Pensou em ver um colega de escola morrendo nas mãos de seu próprio pai. Em tudo que ele ainda era tão novo para entender, jovem demais para sequer saber o que era feito e como funcionavam as maquinações mundanas. Pensou no jogo do Flamengo que ele não queria perder, então, quando passou em casa para pedir à sua mãe, tudo que encontrara era um corpo-borrão sanguinolento, pintado de roxo, respingos vermelhos de tinta que mais pareciam nódoa. Tudo parecia tão sujo. Imundo, impuro, imortal. Seu pai o olhou uma última vez e fugiu.  _ Andrew _ , pensou,  _ tudo aquilo o levou à Andrew _ . Então, relembrou o reformatório, reivindicou a memória de um fone de ouvido compartilhado e o lar que encontrou naquela criaturinha loira. Corrupção, morte, desconhecido, julgamento, acusado de matar Dona Mary, inferno, Andrew, Andrew, fugir. Fugir da capital para um lugarejo meio fim de mundo em outro estado, entrar no time de vôlei, Andrew, raposas. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. A marcha fúnebre não parava de tocar.

De repente, um passo em falso. Um som menos humano do que gostaria saindo por entre seus lábios ressecados pelo vento. Allison, ao seu lado, olhou para ele esbanjando uma preocupação que ele considerava privilégio de se ter. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, rapidamente mirou o chão, arrependido e frustrado.

— Falta algo — sussurrou (ou declarou ou evidenciou) a Reynolds. — Eu vejo em seus olhos, Neil. É a maior verdade que existe em você.

— Eu tenho vocês. Tenho Andrew. Falta é um conceito capitalista demais para se empregar na minha vida.

— Nem sempre falta quer dizer carência ou ambição, às vezes é mais sobre preencher. Você tem tantas feridas vindas do passado, do presente e do futuro; é comum precisar de mais de uma pessoa para curar.

— Não entendo. Você está louca, Alli, e eu estou bem. Já disse isso.

— Claro que já disse, perdi a conta das vezes que disse. Não significa que eu me importe, sabe?

— Bom, trate de se importar e cuidar da sua própria vida.

— Infelizmente, alguém tem que cuidar da sua também e eu tenho certeza que o baixinho ali não aguenta todo o tranco. Agora mesmo você está morrendo de medo, mas continua. Não sei aonde vai, mas continua.

— Quero fazer o pedido — disse ele, confessando como se aquilo explicasse tudo de uma só vez, pondo fim na questão. Allison o encarou bruscamente, buscando aquela faísca que só ela conseguia ver em seu olhos.

— Jesus, Maria e José. Neil Abram Josten. Você não… Você vai?

— Não éramos ateus? — aproveitou a chance para mudar de assunto, fazendo-na intentar homicídio.

— Eu sou agnóstica, Neil. E você decide o que vai ser! Pare de querer tomar a verdade dos outros para si.

Por um instante alentador, o ruivo estancou no lugar, observando as nuvens purpúreas carregadas que cobriam o céu tempestuoso. A noite parecia ferver. A chuva era lágrima, sangue, lava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Inferno.

— Vou pedir.

— Por quê?

— Por que não? — retrucou veementemente.

— Você sabe se ele quer mesmo isso? Sabe ao menos se é isso que você quer?

— E por que não seria?

— Ah, pare com isso!

— Alli, agora nas férias tudo parece muito lindo, mas esse é meu último ano, preciso de alguma certeza.

— Entendi, então você vai atrás de uma certeza tomando decisões incertas.

Neil, enfim, encostou em Allison e falou no tom mais baixo que era capaz: — Eu amo ele, e a gente já tá praticamente namorando, de qualquer jeito. Pensei que você fosse me apoiar!

Allison olhou em seus olhos uma última vez e, então, apressou o passo até ficar ao lado da namorada, Renee, que ia à frente conversando com Andrew — calmamente, aliás.

Algumas pisadas sôfregas depois, quando finalmente já estavam todos ensopados, um clarão cegante deu lugar ao casarão mencionado. A construção em madeira carcomida pelo tempo e algo mais dava arrepios. A natureza já reclamava o lugar, deixando cacos e segredos para trás, sempre uma ameaça.

Era um chamado. Punição. Oferenda. Invadir a velha casa seria o mesmo que encarnar um cadáver, penetrando em sua carne pútrida. Os vermes seriam bem-vindos. Chegaram mais perto, porque voltar não era bem uma opção, e estavam todos desesperados por um refúgio, entretanto, o odor fétido, corrompido pela tormenta, não era realmente atrativo.

Quando Andrew tocou a maçaneta, todos prenderam a respiração num sobressalto. Um gemido arranhado, longo, possesso, animalesco. Cada um parecia ter ouvido algo diferente, mas as feições lúgubres e perturbadas, pávidas de assombro ferino, eram prova de que todos haviam, de fato, ouvido  _ alguma coisa _ .

Neil tomou as rédeas, porque alguém precisava fazê-lo. Tentando chegar até a porta, esbarrou em Andrew, que segurou em seu moletom para recuperar o equilíbrio. Subitamente, ouviu-se um extenso tilintar cálido — uma aliança de ouro puro batendo na madeira em ruínas. Neil queria afundar-se em si mesmo, sentindo tanto ao mesmo tempo, tão vazio. Sentia falta.

Nessa hora, Andrew abaixou-se cautelosamente, a boca entreaberta em algo que dizia choque e temor e vitória feroz, prestes a apanhar o anel que havia caído do bolso daquele moletom surrado.

Não houve tempo para pedidos.

Na soleira da porta, um vulto tomava a forma de Kevin Day. Havia mais do que sangue escorrendo das feridas em suas mãos. Em sua bochecha esquerda, a marca de um tiro, reminiscência da bala que saiu do cano da arma e atravessara seu crânio. Ele era alto, o que dava a fantasmagórica impressão de uma maldição iminente. Quando Neil cruzou o olhar com a íris verde — um verde doentio, cru, cabalístico —, sua própria pupila dilatou e algo acendeu dentro dele.

— Eu aceito.

O espectro se ergueu como uma rainha, e, por fim, transbordou. E Neil afogou-se em morte.

Neil Abram Josten, então, não sentiu mais falta.

00:00

Uma forte névoa cor turquesa dominava o ar e eles só puderam ouvir o barulho dos portões de ouro maciço se fechando. A névoa dissipando-se gradativamente mostrou além uma jovem menina de aparência fantasmagórica, a alma de uma nobre anciã doutras eras. Cantando se revelou:

—  _ Você pode até se esconder e rezar… Mas da morte não irá escapar… O moço jurou que iria esperar… Por um amor verdadeiro, que o viesse livrar... _

Kevin Day estava encostado num piano de cauda, admirando o marfim das teclas como se ali jazesse toda a resposta. Eles estavam em algum lugar nas profundezas do casarão.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Neil, beirando o abismo da loucura, sentindo a erupção de um surto.

— Oh, querido — o outro rapaz abanou uma mão, primeiramente aparentando desdém, mas então Neil percebeu o luzir dourado em seu dedo anelar. — Sou seu noivo, é claro. 

— Isso é…

— Como você conhece Andrew? — interrompeu repentinamente.

— O quê? Como  _ você _ conhece ele?

— Oxe. Que pergunta boba. Ele também é meu noivo, é claro. Prometeu casar-se comigo há alguns anos. Quando me matou, foi mandado ao centro de detenção juvenil e, por um tempo, pensei tê-lo perdido.

Kevin era uma impressão, um espectro, quando andava parecia flutuar e dançar e seus movimentos eram delicados e sobrenaturais.

— Quando te matou?!

— Sim. Para aliviar minha dor. Ele preferia facas, mas deixou um tiro certeiro perfurando meu cérebro, exatamente como pedi.

Nesse momento, deslizou a mão das cicatrizes graciosamente pelo instrumento lustroso e caminhou até o ruivo. Sem hesitar, arrancou a fita protetora que cobria a tatuagem e agarrou, abraçou aqueles traços místicos e obscuros gravados em carne. Kevin queria tragá-los, chupar a derme corada e macia, furtar-lhe a vida.

— Ah, sim! Ele ainda se lembra de mim, meu doce Andrew. Agora, nós três estaremos unidos por toda a eternidade!

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Não estou entendendo nada! O que está acontecendo?

— Você está com medo agora?

— Estou aterrorizado, na verdade, me cagando de medo… mas não de você.

Uma sombra tomou o rosto de Kevin Day. Medo era algo que ambos conheciam muito bem. Que nenhum dos dois poderia ter o luxo de sentir. Medo era um laço mais forte que qualquer aliança. Mas essas eram ideias natimortas.

— Passei tanto tempo no escuro que quase esqueci quão linda é a Lua.

Assim, Kevin Day acariciou uma última vez aquela tatuagem e empurrou o queixo de Neil na direção da janela, para o céu e a luz leitosa do luar e além. Ficaram ali por um tempo. Apenas encarando a imensidão do universo e o infinito do desconhecido. Juntos.

E as chamas azuis nos olhos de Neil Josten tilintavam como a lâmina de um assassino.

As nuvens iam embora, dissipando-se como uma neblina assombrada. A tempestade havia passado.

00:24

— Isso… foi um engano — disse ele, por fim, cautelosamente afastando-se do cadáver.

— O quê?

— A aliança era para o Andrew. Eu amo ele, e não você… Kevin. O único sobrenome que terei é Josten-Minyard. Me deixe ir embora!

Kevin Day era orgulhoso. Difícil de agradar. Alguns diriam arrogante até.

Um filho bastardo. Nascido do vínculo entre a filha de um coronel e seu tutor, Wymack. Entregue, então, à família Moriyama, vivia com seu irmão adotivo, crescendo na frente das câmeras pelo seu talento como pianista. Só demorou para entender sua posição como propriedade. Uma juventude imersa em livros, histórias, fotografias do que nunca viveria e música. Obcecado e persistente, quando quebrou sua mão num dito acidente familiar, continuou tentando tocar até perceber que nunca mais teria a música em sua vida como antes e perder completamente as esperanças. Nas vãs aulas de piano, conheceu Andrew Minyard e sua vida derreteu-se em mel na suavidade bruta e nos cabelos loiros daquele que amava.

Kevin raramente sorria até então. Por isso, todos perceberam que algo havia mudado quando começa a depositar toda sua confiança em um moço com 1,52 de altura. Um único e justo acordo: lealdade em troca de lealdade, compreensão em troca de compreensão. Era uma relação mútua entre gigantes (mesmo que o Minyard não carregasse o termo literalmente), mas um rei pode matar o homem mais forte sem mover um único dedo. Um rei louco destruiria todo seu império por isso.

— Me acompanhe, Neil. Vou te contar minha história.

3:24

Kevin amava seus amigos. Se orgulhava de tê-los aos seu lado em vida e morte, compartilhando dos mesmos pecados e sacrifícios. Agora, porém, o sorriso de Jeremy mesclado aos trejeitos apreensivos de Jean estavam deixando-o maluco.

Jean Moreau morreu meses antes de Kevin, sob as mãos sanguinárias e artísticas de um inimigo em comum, deixando-o no tormento de perder um melhor amigo. Jeremy Knox enforcou-se logo em seguida, pois o que o ligava a Jean era maior do que a própria vida e dentro de seu riso jubiloso carregava mais coragem do que Kevin sentira em toda sua existência.

_ A mansão Moriyama levou Jean, Jeremy, Kevin e, enfim, seu rei soberano _ , pensou o rapaz de olhos verdes como esmeraldas.  _ Quantas outras vidas Andrew sacrificaria ao casarão esta noite em prol de um último beijo? _

Vendo a aliança em seu dedo e um jovem ruivo vasculhando e esquadrinhando o local à procura de uma saída, ele não se importou.

O ossário da mansão Moriyama, uma velha cabana ao lado da estrada que levava à casa principal, parecia cheio e sufocante. Cheirava à morte. Apesar disso, Kevin sabia que não era capaz de sentir qualquer coisa há muito tempo.

— Um coração morto ainda pode se quebrar? — sussurrou Kevin.

— Então você sabe que não deveria ter trazido esse garoto vivo — Kevin reconheceu o resmungo e o mal-humor como de Jean.

— Jean!

— O quê? Jeremy, mon soleil, só estou sendo realista. O Minyard e o Josten têm pulso e pulmões com ar.

— E daí? Não é nada. Dispensável, trivial.

— Nem você seria tão otimista!

— Jeremy… Jean está certo. Quando toco a vela acesa não sinto queimar. Não me machucaria se eu me cortasse com esta faca agora mesmo. É verdade que eles vivem e se amam, e que a morte em mim está. Mas não deixo de sofrer.

— Tsc, tsc. Estar vivo e amar é algo circunstancial, nós bem sabemos que sem sinal tudo isso acaba de repente. Se o Josten reparasse no seu jeitinho… Ele ainda te conhece tão mal!

— Ele está com frio por causa da chuva, tremendo, e eu nem me lembro a última vez que senti calor. O meu coração não bate e, ainda assim, está estilhaçando-se com isso. Não deixo de sofrer, como se negasse uma rendição ao fim. Jeremy, eu estou morto. Mas, se me der licença, por favor, ainda tenho algumas lágrima para dar.

03:30

Mas não houve tempo para lamuriar o que não se tinha.

Subitamente, um corvejar pertubado ecoou pela câmera.

Riko Moriyama era um rei coroado em amargura e putrefação, regendo um povo etéreo e dominando o que podia em nome do que nunca teria para dominar.

— Todos os mínimos e microscópicos detalhes devem funcionar. De acordo com o plano.

Aos salões reais e às catedrais. Para serem vistos e ver, a família Moriyama casaria Riko e Kevin, para uma união que elevaria todos. Os ancestrais mal poderiam imaginar que um filho roubado seria a salvação.

— Tudo deve ser perfeito.

— Riko — Kevin rosnou — Me acompanhe, Neil!

— Então esse é o playboy desgraçado que matou vocês e, de quebra, virou assombração? Deve ser realmente difícil...

— Neil, sua língua afiada não é bem-vinda aqui. Corra!

O moreno não precisou falar duas vezes. Os quatro correram juntos até a porta dos fundos e, então, se dividiram. Disparando pela mata que beirava um olho d’água. Apavorados como se houvessem acabado de ver um fantasma!

Correr era a única coisa que existia. Tropeçar significaria mais do que um simples joelho ralado. Ele estava chegando. Conseguiam ouvir a voz. O cantar de um corvo faminto. Esgueirando pelo breu, no topo de uma árvore ladina.

E a marcha fúnebre não parava de tocar.

— Por que estamos fugindo dele? Ele está morto!

— Morto como eu, Jeremy e Jean, sim. — Esclareceu Kevin, ofegante — Mas o poder e a maldição que aquele espírito carrega mataria você também se ele apenas falasse o nome ‘Neil’!

O Josten vacilou, as pernas bambas, queixando-se de um cansaço que Kevin nunca sentiria. Mas continuou correndo, numa velocidade que não lhe dizia humana.

_ Seria seu destino? _

Não. Andrew levou todos eles até ali, Neil tinha certeza, por uma razão. E Neil confiava sua vida em Andrew — era de se esperar que isso valesse alguma coisa num momento como aquele.

Já longe do ossuário no casebre, alcançaram uma gruta úmida e apertada que serviria de esconderijo. Neil só não entendia como poderiam se esconder de um morto, mas não iria perguntar, talvez ele não aguentasse mais perguntar.

A fenda subterrânea, porém, não possuía espaço suficiente e eles estavam tão próximos que podem sentir o hálito quente, o perfume, os peitos subindo e descendo com um som áspero e suave, os olhares perfurando um ao outro. Inconscientemente, Neil percebeu seus olhos descendo até os lábios de Kevin. Algo naquele corpo frio e rígido chamava sua atenção, fossem as memórias narradas pelo rapaz ou o sentimento de completude que lhe arrebatou o peito.

Neil lembrou de como Kevin contara suas aventuras, sem escrúpulos ou sorrisos falsos, relatando uma trajetória intrigante com dificuldade e paixão que lembrava a sua própria. Pelas poucas horas que passaram juntos, Neil pensou que até poderia se acostumar com aquilo. Que seria fácil morrer por aquilo.

— Você e Andrew têm a mesma altura, tão pequeninos — Kevin deixou escapar, fazendo o outro corar até ficar da cor de seus cabelos. Kevin nunca corou, com sua pele escura e noturna e suas emoções mascaradas, mas, ao ver aquilo, sentiu um arrepio anormal.

— Ótimo, podemos facilmente quebrar seu pau com um único soco.

Kevin continuava observando as bochechas coradas, sarapintadas com sardas ao longo da face angulosa e bela. Sentia-se hipnotizado. Vida e morte. Do amor ao proibido. Línguas que nunca se encontrariam, corpos banidos de seu encontro inevitável e precoce.

Com cuidado, lentamente encostou os dois rostos. Então, com a calidez essencial ao seu espírito, Kevin depositou um selar apaixonado nas bochechas cobertas de rubor devoto e honesto.

— Eu te amo — confessou Kevin, ardendo de dentro para fora como nunca antes —, mas você não é meu.

Neil Josten-Minyard Day sorriu. E, pela primeira vez, teve suas certezas.

— Quero ir para casa, mas sinto que deixar você seria deixar meu verdadeiro lar.

— Vá. É perigoso para alguém vivo estar onde os mortos devem estar. Este mundo não lhe cabe. Riko pode te machucar. Vá. E beije-o por mim.

Pela primeira vez, Neil percebeu que não estaria fugindo. Aquilo era diferente de fugir. Sentindo um comichão sombrio no peito, libertou-se:

— Mas e você?

— Apenas peça que Andrew pare o ritual. Amar vocês dois cumpriu meu destino nessa existência mortal, e já adiei demais o fim. Agora, Jeremy e Jean poderão descansar também. Vamos deixar Riko para trás. Chegou a hora.

— Não! Não, não… Tu… 

— Neil. Você e Andrew são meu tudo e nada de uma forma que nunca poderei ou tentarei explicar. Obrigada, você foi incrível.

Chovia sangue escarlate. Músculos e órgãos podres, ossos corroídos pelo tempo e pela terra, um odor pestilento e hediondo. Uma mão quebrada. Golpeada uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Metal cavando seu caminho por carne e neurônios. Neil queria dizer adeus. Mas como despedir-se daquilo que já se foi há muito?

06:06

Andrew tinha a intenção de amarrá-los num círculo encantado. Ele não esperava seu namorado desaparecendo na enormidade feita em trevas do casarão, não esperava dormir no quarto de seu ex-namorado com a seita de raposas escoltando. Contudo, nunca sentiu-se tão vivo. Ele dedicou tantos anos buscando a morte que perdera o que, de fato, era a vida. Renee fazendo uma trança nas mechas loiras de Allison. Nicky, Aaron e Matt tagarelando sobre música pop. Dan e Katelyn compartilhando xingamentos ao presidente. Todos estavam num redemoinho hermético e fervoroso de irmandade. Com seus conceitos deturpados de família, Andrew não esperava encontrar uma, não esperava sentir tanta falta de Neil em poucas horas, não esperava acolher e assumir a perda de Kevin Day.

Andrew Minyard amou Kevin Day com cada gota de seu sangue, com cada lágrima que não permitiria-se derramar, e matou Riko em seu nome. Andrew Minyard amava Neil Josten como acreditava no nascer do Sol e na morte. O amor entre eles não cabia em seus ossos, quebrava-os um por um até que fossem todos os três, enfim, noivos cadáveres.

Neil, então, adentrou o quarto quando todos ainda estavam despertando de um pesadelo. Seguiu até Andrew e, após um instante respirando o “sim ou não?”, beijou-lhe a mão.

— Ele…

— Ele não vai mais acordar.

A cara sonolenta de Andrew se rendeu ao sorriso de alívio que ele tanto almejara.

— Bom. Kevin odiava acordar cedo.

Enquanto isso, Neil botava sua mente lenta para trabalhar. A ideia do sobrenome Josten-Minyard era boa, mas o Day preencheu algo que ele não sabia que estava faltando. Refletindo consigo mesmo, Neil observou Allison. O que ela havia visto em seus olhos até então?

Ao enfiar a mão no bolso, sentiu ali a aliança. Teria sido um sonho?

Não.

Ele não sonhara Kevin: o universo apenas esculpiu a realidade para que o destino dos três pudesse estar completo. Eles se amavam além das barreiras mundanas e somente isso importava para Neil. Porque ele estava em casa.

— Sim ou não, Drew?

— Pra baixa da égua. É sempre sim com você, Josten.


End file.
